Crange is a good ol boy who is here and back
Synopsis This arc mostly focuses on a case of mistaken identity, aliens and shotgun blasts! It's also primarily following the point of view of Emerson. It started up on December 12th of 2015 and doesn't wrap up until January 8th of 2016. It's sort of the 1st arc of 2016, but the 16th overall. While the title in the archive and the one we put as the title here is "Crange is a good ol boy who is here and back," the actual written title in the comic itself is "Crange got Replaced by a Pod Person." Plot This arc starts with what looks like Crange entering the bar that Emerson now runs and they greet him happily, joking that it's a little early for him to be showing up at the bar. Emerson then sees that it isn't Crange at all but something that looks like Crange, but has the face of Homer Simpson. This thing talks like it barely learned english last week, with weirdly phrased sentences and botched pronunciations. They go to the bathroom and Emerson stares on in disbelief. Emerson pulls up a shotgun from behind the bar. Emerson follows the thing to the bathroom,where all the lights are off and the Homer Simpson-esque creature is heaving in the dark. They turn on the lights and see the thing hunched over on the urinal,pretending to take a shit. Emerson shoves the gun against it's throat and chokes it,asking where the hell Crange is. The thing insists that it's Crange right there in the flesh and Emerson,not in the mood for games,shoves the shotgun in it's mouth and says to stop playing with them. The thing reiterates that it ''is Crange ''that Emersons maybe just forgotten since it's been such a long time since they've seen each other. Emerson slowly agrees, saying that Crange never keeps them updated on where he is, which sucks because he knows that they care about him. The thing shushes Emerson immidiately, stating that it is working it's bones very hard and it's weary bones affect the amount of impact it can make in society,then goes on about haetuses, brief breaks. Emerson is immensely confused. The Homer Simpson Crange thing says that maybe Emerson just misremembers their good times as friends, Emerson presses a bit on whatever happened to him, and the thing says that they should calm down and have a beer. Emerson says they probably were freaking out, as they were new to this assignment (?) and as they go off talking about this, the thing unravels to reveal a huge,gaping, bloody mouth, several more eyes and long, jagged yellow teeth. Emerson,stupid enough to be tricked but not stupid enough to be attacked, takes notice of this and screams their head off,shooting the monster immediately. Despite being in splattered chunks and pieces all over the bathroom,it makes a noise so Emerson screams again,firing off more rounds into its guts. Cut to actual Crange,who wakes up stuck to a wall. Category:Arcs